unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer is an Australian treasure hunter and one of the main protagonists in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe and Nathan Drake shared a complicated relationship for quite some time in the past. In Among Thieves, Chloe is with Zoran Lazarevic's forces and Harry Flynn, the two antagonists searching for the fabled Cintamani Stone in Shambhala. Chloe is voiced by Claudia Black. History Little is known about Chloe's history. She and Nate were in a relationship before the events of both games, but Nate walked out on her for unknown reasons. Despite this, both of them still have strong feelings for each another. It is assumed that Chloe had affiliated herself with Nate's old associate; Harry Flynn in an attempt to track Nate down. These events and those that follow are covered in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves''. Biography An Australian native, Chloe Frazer is as tough and capable as she is beautiful. She's known throughout Drake's world as a gifted and adaptable treasure hunter with a long list of impressive accomplishments to her name. Equally comfortable in a gunfight or a fistfight - whatever the occasion demands - she's in hot demand for jobs that lesser fortune hunters would turn down flat. Although Flynn doesn't realize it, Nate and Chloe go way back and Nate is surprised - and a little bit delighted - to see her when they're introduced to one another. Witty and practical, she makes a great addition to any team, although her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable. Chloe obviously values her friends - but she also has a strong sense of self-preservation and self interest. It's not always clear to those around her which side of her character will win out when push comes to shove... -''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Official Game Guide.'' ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Nathan Drake is taking time out at a bar when he his approached by Chloe and Harry Flynn who ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Before they leave, Chloe finds Nate taking a rest in his room. Having dated in the past, they plan to go through with the job as planned, but then run away together after taking their cut of the profits. Flynn and Nate acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Nate by shooting the museum's display cases, alerting the guards. Nate is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is acting as a double agent, secretly helping Nate), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Cintamani Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio find a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, pointing towards a specific temple in Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, and deduce that Lazaravic is in fact trying to pick up Polo's exact trail back to Shambala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Nate and Sullivan back to Lazarevic to be killed. However, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and tells Nate to go to Nepal, where she will meet him. Rather than go to Nepal, Sullivan decides to take a vacation. In Nepal, Chloe assists Nate in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. Elena is in Nepal reporting on the crimes of Lazaravic, who has turned the city into a warzone searching for the Cintamani Stone. When they find the temple, Chloe and Nate complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men ambush them, and Jeff is wounded. Nate insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. The group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room and Flynn orders her to be taken to a train. Jeff is executed by Lazaravic, and after failing to bargain with him, Nate and Elena make an escape. Nate and Elena are seperated when he boards Lazaravic's train in an effort to rescue Chloe. After fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Nate finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with him, stating that she didn't want to be rescued in the first place. They argue, but Flynn shoots him in the abdomen. Chloe manages to stop Flynn from killing Nate long enough for him to retreat into another car. As he collapses, he shoots a gas canister in an effort to kill the soldiers advancing towards him, but in doing so, derails the train, which is left hanging over a cliff. Chloe doesn't see Nate again until much later. Having survived the train crash, Nate, with Elena's help, trails Lazaravic through the Himalayas to reaquire the Phurba dagger. He finds Chloe, Flynn and Lazaravic in the room believed to hold the key to Shambala. Lazaravic is angry that Flynn has been no help thus far. When Chole is alone, Nates takes the dagger from her, before finally opening the gate to Shambala. Nate leaves Elena in the care of Chloe when he goes to kill Lazarevic, and tells Chloe to escape Shambhala immediately. After defeating Lazarevic, Nathan saves Chloe from a Guardian, and the three of them quickly evacuate the city as it begins to crumble. They return to a nearby Tibetan Village, and Chole decides that it's her turn to walk away, realizing that Nate has fallen for Elena. Sully promptly chases after her. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Chloe will return in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, confirmed in the official game trailer at E3 2011. Personality Chloe is very physically attractive and has a dry sense of humor. Chloe has a rather complicated personality. She values her friends but will be quick to sell them out, and thinks of her well being above all else. She is quick to take action and stays positive in dangerous situations. Chloe appears to be the type to walk away from a fight when she's in over her head. We see this when Nate and Elena decide to pursue Zoran Lazarevic, Chloe decides it's better to let Zoran attempt to find the Cintamani stone and retreat while they still can, though she ultimately decides to help. Weapons * Her .45 Defender(main weapon} * RPG-7 * Harry Flynn's Desert-5 * AK-47(multiplayer card) Trivia * Chloe has a custom .45 Defender that can be purchased after the game has been beaten in the Bonus menu. * Chloe's last name is misspelled in Uncharted 2 Multiplayer , instead of her last name being "Frazer" it's spelled as "Frazier" Appearances/Actors (2 games) * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Claudia Black *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Claudia Black Gallery Chloe 1.jpg Chloe 2.jpg Chloe 4.jpg|Chloe in her street clothes Chloe 7.jpg|Nate and Chloe remeet Chloe 6.jpg Chloe 5.jpg Copy of Chloe 11.jpg Chloe 9.jpg Chloe 8.jpg|Chloe in Borneo chloe_winter_gear-121x300.jpg|Chloe in chapter 23 to the end of the game Uncharted_Chloe-Frazer-red-vest.bmp.jpg Chloe.jpg Chloe Frazer 11.JPG CF6.png|Chloe Frazer Uncharted 3 Chloe.png|Chloe to the rescue! Chloe Borneo.jpg Chloe MP skin.jpg Hiest-Chloe.jpg Chloe Stub.png Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters